


Loving the weight gain

by Shobler67



Category: Glee, Glee weight gain
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Stuffing, Tight Pants, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shobler67/pseuds/Shobler67
Summary: Sam and Finn go home for Christmas and gain a lot of weight they decide to keep doing so and gain even more
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Finn Hudson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Loving the weight gain

Sam and Finn are driving home from college for Christmas. They were so exited for finally having a break from all the studying and where looking forward for the food and they finally had some time to have sex. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat and his boyfriend was driving. Sam noticed that Finn had a little pot belly that stuck out a bit and rested on his lap. He must of gained 15 or 20 pounds but Sam hadn’t noticed it before. Sam had also gained a bit of weight, not a lot but it was barely noticeable. “Maybe we should start working out after Christmas” Sam said to his boyfriend while poking his belly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Finn asked offended by Sam’s comment. “I’m kidding baby, I would find you hot no matter what” Sam answered.

They were spending Christmas at Finn’s house with Carol, Burt, Kurt and Blaine. The boys hadn’t seen Kurt and Blaine in almost 6 months. Kurt and Blaine were both enrolled at NYADA.

Sam and Finn pulled up in the driveway. Sam couldn’t stop thinking about how hot Finn looked with the extra weight but he was to embarrassed to tell Finn. They got their bags and went into the house. They hugged Carol and Burt who told them that Kurt and Blaine were upstairs. Sam and Finn took their bags to Finns room. After unpacking their bags they went to Kurts room and said hi to the boys. When they walked in to Kurt’s room the boys came running to them and hugged them very happy to see them. Sam and Finn were shocked. Kurt and Blaine had gained about 60 pounds and it was very noticeable. They both had belly’s that stuck out a few inches, manboobs, a little deposit of fat on their chins, thick thighs that rubbed together when they walked and giant butts that made their pants ridiculously tight. The boys caught up for a bit and Sam couldn’t stop staring at the little sliver of belly that hung out of Blaine’s tight shirt. 

After a few hours the happy family had dinner together. Carol had made a lot of food. Turkey, potatoes, gravy bread, and lots of unhealthy foods. All of the boys were really hungry. Blaine, Kurt Sam and Finn couldn’t help them selves and Sam found his erection getting bigger and bigger. Finn piled food on to his plate and stuffed his face with as much as he could. So did Sam, Kurt and Blaine but they stopped way before way before Finn. “Wow these pants are really tight” Finn said as he unbuttoned his skinny jeans. Sam noticed how Finns belly was let free after he unbuttoned his pants. When Finn was finally finished eating he rubbed his big bloated belly. Then Carol said that it was time for dessert. Finn said that he couldn’t eat another bite but as soon as Carol brought out the apple pie and ice cream he couldn’t resist and cut himself a generous slice and had a big scoop of ice cream. So did the other boys but they had much less on their plate than Finn. “Wow Finn, maybe you should lay off on the food a bit, you have quite a belly there coming in” said Blaine when he had finished his slice. “Shut up Blaine, it’s not like your skinnier than me. You and Kurt have seriously let yourselves go” Finn said angrily. Blaine was quite shocked as to what Finn had said.

After dinner Finn went upstairs to lay down for a bit because he could barely move after his binge. Sam helped carol and Kurt with the dishes while Blaine watched a football game with Burt. About a hour had passed since Finn went upstairs and Sam was gonna check on him. Walking up the stairs he could see Blaine in the sofa bursting in his tight clothes. When Sam walked into Finn’s room he saw Finn laying asleep on his bed fully naked. Sam couldn’t help staring at Finns big bloated belly but cleared his throat hoping that he would wake up. When Finn woke up and saw Sam he was very startled and covered up his big cock. “What were you doing” asked Sam acting like he was not turned on. “I... I was just.. I was .... I was so full and my clothes were so tight that I just took them off and layed down and must of fallen asleep. “Sorry babe I know I look really gross right now and I promise I’m gonna lose this weight as soon as Christmas is over” Finn said “I actually don’t think you look gross babe, I... think it’s kinda hot” Sam answered blushing. “What? You like fat guys?” Finn asked “Not necessarily. But your fucking hot when your on the bigger side” Sam answered embarrassed “ I was gonna tell you but I was just to embarrassed” “Oh My Gosh I also think you are really hot after you got bigger” Finn said to Sam “what do you mean I’m not fat?” Sam was shocked. “What do you mean honey you have gained quite a bit since we went to college” Finn found it quite funny that Sam hadn’t noticed. Finn went with Sam to the bathroom and told him to step on the scales. Sam normally weighed 165 pounds but the scale said that he was 189. He was in shock. How had he not noticed. He took his shirt off and looked in the mirror. He had a soft, belly and man boobs that sat on top of his round belly. Finn said “you look beautiful baby” and jiggled his belly. When Finn jiggled his belly he saw that his moobs, and love handles also jiggled a bit and he also felt his ass jiggle too. When he turned around he saw that his butt had doubled in size and jiggled with every movement. Finn stood on the scales and his eyes lighted up. “ wow I’m normally 182 Pounds but I’m 203!” He was so exited “it suits you” Sam said. Both boys were now standing in the bathroom in only there boxers. “Maybe we should take a shower” Finn said. “Ok you go first” Sam answered “ I mean together”. Sam immediately got a raging boner that was very noticeable in his tight, white Calvin kleins. Finn grabbed it and Sam got even more turned on. Finn pulled down Sams briefs and noticed he had some stretch marks on his thighs and love handles. Finn also took his tight underwear off and stepped into the shower with his hot, chubby boyfriend. They stroked each other and both loved the feeling of each other’s belly stroking the others body. After giving each blowjobs the boys played with each other’s bodies. Finn was much bigger and more jigglier than Sam and he jiggled for a few seconds after sam stopped. Finn had a big juicy butt that Sam loved grabbing and shaking.

After there shower the boys went to Kurt and Blaines room to say sorry for their little argument earlier. Kurt and Blaine were already in bed and sat topless in there beds. When Sam and Finn walked in Kurt was rubbing Blaines Belly but he stopped when they came in. The Boys all made up and said goodnight to each other.

Sam woke up before Finn on Christmas Day. He layed on Finn soft chest. He loved the sensation of Finns chest, he was like a pillow.

The boys spent the day with the family. They opened presents, played board games, slept and of corse they ate. All four boys ate as much as they could all day. Stuffed themselves for breakfast, ate candy and desserts in between meals. Then they ate even more for lunch, took naps, snacked the whole day and stuffed their belly’s with as much as they possibly could during dinner. They all loved food so much and it definitely showed. There only exercise the whole day was walking between the living room and the dining room. And it went on like that the rest of Christmas break. 

After the break the boys packed their things and headed there way back to college. After they last few days of eating they couldn’t really fit in their clothes. Finn put on a white shirt that was way to tight. It showed all of his rolls and curves and he felt his whole body jiggle as he walked down the stairs. He had forgotten all of his sweats at home so he put on his biggest jeans but they didn’t button up so he just left them undone. Sam had also gotten a lot bigger. He had on a hoodie and sweats that used to be oversized but were now quite tight fitted, not as tight as Finns though. They had weighed themselves that morning and the scale said that Sam was 198 pounds and Finn was 219 pounds. Blaine and Kurt were taking a flight later that night so they had not left when the other boys drove home. Blaine and Kurt also gained some weight but not as much as the other two. They all became more open with their weight over the break and when Sam asked how heavy they were Kurt said he was 230 pounds and Blaine said he was about 250. When Finn hugged Blaine goodbye Blaine grabbed Finn’s belly and jiggled it. “Wow you have gotten big!” Finn said nothing but had a smile on his face. The boys said there goodbyes and drove away. 

This time Sam was driving. It was 15:02 and the boys had not eaten since lunch. “ I’m starving” Finn said when they drove out of their town. “ I can see that” Sam said while slapping Finn’s belly. It jiggled for about 2 seconds. “Hey I’m getting fat just for you so you better keep me fed or I’ll start loosing it” Finn said jokingly “yeah right” Sam said. “ You are so not just getting fat for me, you love being a fat piggy. And it’s not like your gonna loose it any time soon” they laughed. Finn was beginning to get claustrophobic in the tight clothes so he just took his clothes off and sat in the passenger seat wearing nothing but his underwear. The seatbelt made a dent in between Finn’s moobs and was quite tight over his belly. Sam could barely keep his eyes on the road because he just wanted to look at his hot boyfriend and rub his body.

They stopped at the next McDonald’s drive through at about 15:29 and Finn said he was starving. The boys order four Big Macs, 20 pieces of chicken nuggets each, 4 large fries and 2 large milkshakes. They sat in the parking lot while eating. They fed each other the food while Finn was almost naked. Sam wanted to join him so he took off his hoodie. They finished the food and played with each other’s body for a bit and then kept driving.

——————————————

6 months later:

Sam and Blaine had kept gaining weight and now it was summer. Gaining weight was not very hard at all. They spent most nights studying with lots and lots of fatty high calorie foods. They had stuffing sessions over the weekends were they bought a lot of food and ate the whole weekend. They had barely done any exercise since sometime before last Christmas. The gaining had paid off and most of their friends had noticed. They commented on there weight and poked and jiggled them occasionally but they were ok with that. 

It was June and they were leaving the next day for summer break. They weighed themselves. They stood in the bathroom together fully naked and stepped on the scale. Sam went first. They had decided not to weigh themselves until that day so they both had no clue what to expect. Sam stepped on the scales. 273 pounds. He had gained 75 pounds since Christmas. “Omg I’m so proud of you baby” Finn said while rubbing sams belly. It was round and jiggly but not nearly as big as Finn’s. Then Finn stepped on the scale. He looked down but didn’t see the scale because his belly was in the way. He sucked his belly in to see. 337 pounds. “Fuck I am fat” Finn said and laughed. When he laughed his belly jiggled and Sam got a huge boner. Since he was naked there wasn’t really any hiding it. “O so you like this” Finn said while rubbing his belly and I giant butt. He had a big belly but a big part of his weight was in his lower half. He had giant thighs with lots of stretch marks. And his butt was so round and perky but yet so soft and blubbery. It was almost Sam’s favourite part of Finn’s body. Beside from his cock. “ yeah I think your hot. So big and soft” Sam answered let’s hit the bedroom. “But I’m not tired” Finn answered while rubbing Sam’s moobs “who said anything about sleeping?”


End file.
